Forbidden But True
by Blaze Alchemist
Summary: You had been good freinds since childhood, but has that friendship turned into something else...something forbidden?RoyXOC Final Chapter is up!
1. Intro

Forbidden But True A Roy Mustang Story Prologue

Ok I'm gonna give a brief summary/description of "you".

Name: Samantha Larsen (Friends call her Sam or Blaze)

Occupation: State Alchemist

Rank: Colonel

Alias: The Blaze Alchemist

Alchemy type: Flame

Physical Description -

Hair: Shoulder length silky black hair

Eyes: Silver

Height: about 5"7

Personality summary

Sam is sweet, fun loving, laid back person, but when needed can be tough and serious. She has black gloves made of pyrotex (like Roy's except black) with red transmutation circles on the backs thus allowing her to make flames with just a snap. Along with her powerful alchemic flames she is also armed with excellent sharp shooting skills. Of course like any human Sam is not perfect and has her faults such as a bad temper. She is extremely loyal to her friends and if put in the situation would she would put the safety of her subordinates and fellow soldiers before her own with out a second thought.

Side notes from the author and editor

Hey this is Sparky the creator of Flame Ice and Fullmetal, A Sweet love and A Sour Vengeance (only found on quizilla), and my newest series Forbidden But True. Occasionally I will use the whole thing to add notes, which will be listed after the chapter. But my editor, CB, may also leave a note from time to time so if the sign is like this **1** it's from me, if it looks like this **1 **it's from CB.


	2. Promotions and Paperwork

Forbidden But True A Roy Mustang Story Chapter 1 Promotions & Paperwork

"That's the last straw!" you grumble, you were angry as hell and with good reason. "MUSTANG!!!!!" you yell "GET YOUR SORRY ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!"

"What's the matter Colonel Larsen?" he said as he walked into your little office trying to look innocent, unfortunately for him you could see right through it.

"You know damn well what's the matter!" you said resisting the urge to pull out your gun "you snuck in here and dumped some of your paperwork on my desk again"

"How do you know I didn't put paperwork for _you_ on your desk?" he said smirking

"Well unless they've started addressing my papers to Colonel Roy Mustang I do believe its your work".

You had him. There was nothing he could say that would cover the fact that his name was there in ink. He let out a sigh of defeat before scooping up his papers and retreating back to his office. Things weren't always hostile like this normally it was a pretty pleasant place to work, well, as pleasant as being a dog of the military trained to do endless amounts of paperwork could be anyway. On normal terms you and Roy were really good friends but ever since a recent promotion that raised you from Lt. Colonel to his rank things had gotten, well, a bet more competitive. But the two of you had always been competitive with one another, especially when it came to alchemy, so it didn't really have any effect on your friendship. You worked your ass off all morning until you finally completed the mounds of paperwork. While doing so you discovered a few papers that didn't belong towards the middle of the pile

"Damn that bastard he just stuck his papers in the middle of mine so I wouldn't see them!" you thought angrily.

Around lunch time you walked into Roy's office to see him sitting there trying to plow through some reports that were due in like ten minutes.

"Hey Colonel Pyro what's up?" you asked almost mockingly as you walked up to his desk after saying hi to Hawkeye and Havoc, who were the only others in the office at the moment.

"You do know I can use that on you now that you've been promoted right?" he said as he furiously began signing papers not even bothering to read them.

"Yeah I know but it just sounds so much better for you". He just smirked and shook his head. "Oh and by the way have you been sneaking you papers into my stack or was I just really REALLY drunk during the wedding because I don't recall my last name being Mustang!" you say with your arms folded across your chest and an eyebrow raised…if only you knew what you had just started

"Oh Samantha how could you?!?!!?" he suddenly cried in a mock hurt tone "how could you have forgotten our wedding?"

You anime sweat drop as you see some very confused military personnel standing in the hallway gawking at the two of you through the open office door. But that innocent sweat drop soon turns to a furious vein of anger as you roar "YOU'RE CRAZY MUSTANG!!!!"

"Yep I'm crazy" he called in a mock loving tone as you stormed from his office "Crazy over you sweetie!".

Now a random passerby would probably think that you had fled due to some stupid reason like not being about to think of a come back go enough to show up that smart ass…but that's not even close..**1 **When you had cooled down a bit you decided to head down to the mess for lunch. Soon after you had gotten through the line and sat at table you were joined by Havoc, Breda and Fuery.

"Hey guys!" you called cheerfully, which was answered by an assortment of hellos.

The four of you ate and chatted lightly throughout the meal on till Havoc asked, "Hey Blaze, why did you have to piss the colonel off so much?"

As these words reached your ears an innocent smile crept onto your face.

"Why Havoc what ever do you mean?" you said in the sweetest sounding voice you could muster.

"You know perfectly well what he means Sam!" interjected Breda "Every time you get him worked up we end up double, no, triple the work!"

The man had a point; there was no way in hell that you would doubt that Roy Mustang dumped work, that was meant for him, on his poor unsuspecting subordinates even when he wasn't angry.

"You know what?" you say slamming a fist down on the table "You guys are absolutely right!"

"You really think so Colonel Larsen?!?" asked an unbelieving Fuery with stars in his eyes.

"Yes I do and Cain please don't be so formal call me Sam, everyone else does." he nodded in agreement with a smile.

"Now," you say gathering the remains of you lunch as you stood up "If you gentlemen will excuse me I have a 1:00 appointment for a scolding from General Hakuro"

And then you leave without another word, to early to hear Breda say "Wait isn't the General in the East?"

Or to hear Havoc mutter "I have a really bad feeling about this" But then again you wouldn't have listened to any of their reasoning and begging even if you had heard them.

**1 **This will come up again in a later chapter so I'm not gonna give it away just yet!


	3. Personal Ads & Bouquets

Forbidden But True A Roy Mustang Story Chapter 2 Personal Ads & Bouquets

"Ouch! Roy you idiot!!!!" were your exact words as he attempted to bandage the second-degree burns his alchemic flames had left on your upper arm.

"Come on Sam sit still so I can finish this" he said sound frustrated.

"Sorry but it feels like you're trying to cut off the blood flow to my arm!" you mutter angrily "But you know none of this would have happened if you hadn't tried to scorch my arm"

He froze for a second before saying "I'm sorry but it was only an accident!"

"All I did was walk into your office!!!!" you say looking at him as if he had gone totally mad

"For the last time I thought you were Hughes!" he said looking as if he was about to give up

"Fine what ever" you mumble, you didn't doubt that he was trying to fry Hughes...who wouldn't after what he did….

Today's Central Times- Personal Ads section 

**Attractive male age 29 looking for equally attractive fun loving, but hard working, female companion for dating and/or future wife. MUST NOT HAVE ANY FEAR OF FIRE! If interested please call… **

**1**

But that's not all that he did. Some how or another Hughes had heard about the little argument you and Mr. Mustang had earlier that day and so when you reached your office after your little lunch break, before going to Roy's office, a bouquet of white roses sat on your desk with a card that read

**Dear Mrs. Samantha Mustang, Congratulations on your marriage!!!! I'm so sorry that we didn't send anything sooner but do to you and Roy being so sneaky we didn't know of your marriage until just recently. Please forgive us and once again congratulations!**

**Sincerely, **

**Lt. Col. Maes Hughes and the staff of Central Command**

But on the bright side you were glad that Hughes hadn't waited for you to return so that you didn't have to once again flee from the room to prevent anyone from seeing you blush at the idea of you marrying Roy Mustang **2**.

"There all done!" Roy said as he finished wrapping up your burnt arm.

"Thanks Roy, and I'm sor.." you said with a smile and began to apologize when you were interrupted be an all to familiar voice calling "Hey love birds!" as the door suddenly flew open to reveal the one and only Lt. Col. Hughes. His smile shrunk a little as he saw the murderous looks that crept onto the faces of you and Roy.

"Now Roy, Sam!" he said holding up his hands in front of him in surrender "I'm here to apologize for what I did."

"Really?!?" you both say in unison looking at him with eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Yes I am" he said almost looking ashamed "If I had know that you two were married I would never had printed that ad in the paper!!!"

At that moment you could have been blown over by the slightest breeze, but you soon recover.

"WHAT?!?" you yell in utter disbelief "you didn't come to apologize for telling all of Central that Roy and I are married you came to APOLOGIZE for that stupid ad?!?!?!"

"Yes and I can only dearly hope that you two can find it in your hearts to forgive me" he said with an innocent look on his face.

But his expression soon changes to a look of pure horror when you pulled on your gloves and asked Roy "Would like to fry him or should I?"

"How about we take turns?" he said leisurely.

"Sounds fair enough to me!" you say with a wicked smile.

"Now come on you guys it was just a harmless practical joke right?!?!" Hughes says looking a bit nervous

"Wrong Maes" you say with a murderous look in your eyes "announcing to all of Central, and beyond that for all we know, that we are married does not count as a harmless practical joke!"

Then without another word the two of you attacked. When the fun of chasing Hughes all over Central Command was finally over you couldn't help but have some pity for his family, who would have to see him in the horrible shape that he would be coming home in thanks to you and Roy.

**1 **I was too lazy to think up a phone number…

**2 **The real reason for fleeing from the room


	4. I Hate Telephones

Forbidden But True A Roy Mustang Story Chapter 3 I Hate Telephones

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

That was all you had heard all morning…the ringing of that damn telephone that that bastard Mustang had left you in charge of answering.

**Flashback to earlier that morning**

"**Hey Blaze!" said Mustang walking up to you as you got your usual cup of coffee.**

"**What?" you answered wonder what he could possibly want that was important he had to interrupt your morning coffee routine 1 **

"**Hey the secretary that usually answers the phone is out today and well I wanted to know if you would fill in for her for the morning." **

"**Why should I?" you ask grumpily **

"**Well you get to sit at a desk and drink coffee instead of doing paperwork.."**

**End of flashback**

"Damn it! He must of known that I have a weakness for coffee!!!" you mumble, "He tricked me!!!"

Meanwhile the stupid phone refused to stop ringing. And he also lied you didn't get to just sit there drinking coffee and answering the phone oh no...You also had to write down who called and if needed why they called. So it did involve paperwork! During one of the rare moments when the phone stopped ringing you skimmed down the list of the calls you had received.

Caller's Name Call Type Message 

Gracia Hughes Personal Would like to talk to Col. Mustang regarding the condition

in which her husband (Lt. Col. Maes Hughes) came

home in earlier in the week.**2**

Cindy Lee Personal Wants to reschedule Friday night's date to Saturday with

Col. Mustang

Ashley Smith Personal Would like to change tonight's date to Friday with Col.

Mustang

Edward Elric Business Called to say Col. Mustang is a total bastard

Katie Brooks Personal Would like Col. Mustang to call her as soon as possible

Diana Riley Personal Needs to change Wednesday's date to Friday with Col.

Mustang

Cassy Sohma **1** Personal Called to confirm tonight's date with Col. Mustang

To name a few…

Well you could see few things about the calls that came in that day

99 of them were for Mustang

**2. **The majority of them were personal calls for the above named colonel &

**3.** Gracia wasn't happy with him!

Around noon when you were about to go to the mess to get lunch when none other than Roy himself decided to "Grace" you with his presence.

"Wow you've been busy" he said as he looked over your very long list.

"Uh huh" you said giving him an evil glare. "You know Roy you have bit of a problem"

"Yeah I know" he said looking as if he was thinking "Two girls want to go on a date on Friday"

You face palmed and say "No stupid I mean you get to many personal calls at work and if any of the higher-ups get a look at this sheet you could be in some trouble"

"Oh about that…" he said pausing for a moment as if he was searching for the right words.

But you already knew what he was probably going to say. He was going to tell you that normally the secretary doesn't write all of those calls down on the official report because she said they didn't have any importance anyway. You knew that it was more of a she wasn't going to write them down so she could earn some points with the Colonel…Well you were smarter than that, much smarter.

"Look I'm not going to send in the majority of the sheet, the majority being all those pointless calls, but if you EVER trick me into doing anything like this again Mustang you'll regret it…oh and I want double the coffee breaks for the rest of the week!"

He stared at you for a minute, probably trying to see if you were joking, then he said, "You drive a hard bargain but I'll go with it".

You smiled and said "You want to join me and the gang for lunch?"

He looked at you a little confused and asked "The gang?" "Oh its just Fuery, Havoc, Breda, and my friend 1st Lt. Jake Wilder **3**"

"Ok then sure" he says with a small smile playing on his lips.

It was Tuesday; Black Jack Day, and all the normal players were accounted for with the addition of Roy.

"So we ready?" asked Jake, which was answered by random answers.

And so the game started, early on you took the lead with Jake right behind, that was until Breda seemed to have gone on a strange winning streak… and in the end claimed everyone's pocket change, which was quite the pile, with a victorious grin plastered onto his face.

"That was kinda weird," muttered Havoc, who was a little sore about losing his change.

"Yeah it was" you say agreeing,.

"Oh well" Havoc sighs.

"Well anyway good job Breda!" you say shaking his hand…bad idea.

The floor below his hand was suddenly covered with playing cards, and unless the 2nd Lt. had suddenly took up magic tricks it seemed that he hadn't won all the spare change fairly. So the remainder of the lunch break was spent giving the winnings back to their rightful owners.

"Well that was interesting to sat the very least" Roy said as you made your way back to your offices.

"Yeah well what else can you except from me?" you reply with a smile.

"Yeah you're interesting" he mutters to himself after you had entered your office " Pretty interesting".

**1 **I **LOVE **coffee!!!!!

**2 **Sorry but I just couldn't help but add that, even though it is pretty stupid

**3 **Yes for anyone who knows I got the name Lt. Jake Wilder out of the Chuck Norris movie Top Dog, which is a good movie.

**1 **Hey Cassy, revenge is sweet!!

Nikki


	5. Screams & Scams

Forbidden But True A Roy Mustang Story Chapter 4 Screams & Scams

Cruel. Life is so cruel. Well yours is anyway, due to an unexpected visit from the Fuhrer himself** 1** you had been forced from your nice spacious office with many windows and into sharing an office with, yeah you guessed it, Roy Mustang….great. The old saying good fences make good neighbors doesn't only apply to neighbors, but in any case making you share an office with Mustang was like tearing down your fence. Taking away every bit of privacy you had left at work. But then again you had Riza, Havoc, and the rest of the crew so it was a little easier to bear. You took a seat at the desk farthest from the one Roy occupied and started on your paperwork. Havoc sat across from you and after a while a folded piece of paper found its way onto the paper you were currently working on. You pushed it a side for a moment thinking that was totally childish, but within a few seconds or so your curiosity got the best of you and you opened it thinking "What the hell? I never act my age anyway!" The note was from Havoc and written on it was two little words. You had to try hard to contain you laughter as you replied.

This sucks!!! – Havoc

I know I HATE paperwork…and Mustang…mostly Mustang Sam

I can agree on the paperwork thing but do you really hate Roy? – Havoc

Maybe… Sam

Seriously Sam! – Havoc

No I suppose I don't hate him…just disagree with him Sam

Now we're getting somewhere – Havoc

What do you mean by that? Sam

Well Roy wanted me to ask if you would sa—

Havoc never got to finish that line do to your note system being intercepted by Roy himself.

"Yes?" you ask innocently as he stares down at the two of you with a raised eyebrow.

"Was just going to ask why you two are passing notes like little school girls," he asked.

"No reason" was your reply.

"Well I'm just gonna keep this note then" he said and then paused as if he were waiting for an objection.

"That's fine with me!" you said with out a care.

You noticed that Havoc's eyes seemed to widen in terror for a brief moment. You later found yourself wonder about a couple of things, one was why had did Havoc have that look on his face when Roy read the note. The other one was why had Roy wanted to read the note in the first place, was it simple curiosity or something more?

After lunch you had decided to take a short walk down one of the many footpaths that snaked through Central H.Q., and that is were all of your trouble began. When it came to landscaping the military hadn't spared any expense, maybe they thought if the buildings looked nice fewer people would have problems with the military. Well that plan sure failed. But on the up side you were able to see many beautiful plants that were beginning to bloom in the warm spring air. You had to look at one practically gorgeous flower and where completely oblivious to the fact that some one had come up behind you. That was until that person decided to poke you in the side, which just so happened to one of the most ticklish places one your body. You let out a scream of surprise that made to birds flee from the surrounding trees.

"You're ticklish and you like to pass notes" came Roy's voice from behind you "I just learn something new about you everyday don't I?"

You let out a low growl in response.

"Oh come on Sam have a sense of humor!" he said but soon realized he was fighting a losing battle.

"Look I'm sorry I spooked you," he said.

"You didn't spook me!" you spat.

"Ok I'm sorry I tickled you, that better?" he asked.

"Much" you reply your smile once again returned to your face "So what are you doing out here?"

"Actually I was looking for you" he said with an unreadable smirk on is face.

"Look I can be out here I still have double coffee breaks remember!" you said in defense from an attack that never comes.

"I wasn't going to say that" he says still smirking "I just came out here to ask if you would like to accompany me to dinner tomorrow night"

You froze. You mind was racing "What am I supposed to say at a time like this?" you think. After a few able 25 seconds of silence that felt like an eternity you answered him.

"What do you think I'm that low? You say watching his face go from a casual smirk to a look of confusion, "I don't think he gets turned down very often". "Sorry Roy but I don't date guys with 15 different girlfriends they're just not my type"

With those words that smirk returned to his face and he says, "Playing hard to get are we?"

He was trying to be sly but you saw right through it as you reply "Nope its more playing impossible for you to get"

"Oh really?" he says you can tell form his tone of voice that he has another plan "Well what if I got rid of every other girl?" he asks raising his eyebrows "Then will you go to dinner with me?"

At that moment you couldn't help but burst out laughing till you were almost crying. When you were finally able to speak you said "Ok Mustang if you dump ALL of your girlfriends I'll go to dinner with you and just for the heck of it I'll even wear a mini skirt!''

His smirk broadened as he said "Ok I'll be making reservations from dinner at 7:00pm tomorrow so I'll be picking you up at around 6:45pm and remember I never go back on my word" and without another word he left.

When you returned to the office about fifth teen minutes later it was no surprise to you that Roy was on the phone.

"He's probably talking to the girl that he will be taking to dinner tomorrow night because there is no way he could be serious about what he said" you thought "In all the years I've known that bastard he would never settled with having just one girlfriend"

He made quite a lot of phone calls but no one really paid attention to what he was saying, it was Thursday and Lt. Hawkeye had brought everyone a nice gift. It was stacks of paperwork and she also mentioned that it had to be completed before Friday, or you worked overtime, Riza was one of your closest friends but you had to admit that sometimes she could be a drag. So no one wasted anytime listening in on Mustang's conversation until they heard a woman's high-pitched scream come from the phone as Roy went to hang it up. At that moment everyone in the room, and much to your shock Riza included, looked at the colonel. He just looked back at them for a moment before dialing another number; once again everyone went back to working on their individual stacks of papers when they were all interrupted. A woman's scream. It was definitely a woman's scream this time accompanied by frantic sobs. He wasn't doing what you thought he was doing…was he? No, you had known that bastard since childhood due to a friendship between your families and you had never known him to do anything like that. He was trying to trick you. He had paid those women to scream and cry on the phone so you would think that he had dumped all of his girlfriends. You were smarter than he was.

That evening as you walked down the front steps of Central Command you heard Roy's all to familiar voice call form behind you " I hope you remember that red is my favorite color."

"And you're reminding me of that why?" you ask thinking the man has finally gone totally mad.

"Well I thought I'd make sure you still remembered when it came to you choosing the mini-skirt that you'll be wearing to dinner with me tomorrow night"

"WHAT?!?!" you exclaim in shock.

He knew that you didn't believe that he had gotten rid of the other girls, or at least you didn't want to believe it.

"Well now Sam in all the years that you've known me have I ever gone back on my word to you?"

He had you there. He had you right where he wanted you. You had known the colonel since you were both kids and you couldn't ever recall him making a promise he couldn't keep. The facts were easy to see, Roy had dumped all of his girlfriends. You were going to have to go to dinner with him or risk losing his trust, which for some reason was something, you found yourself valuing more and more everyday.

"Ok ok Roy you win" you say with a sigh of defeat.

"Great!" he said with a smile "I'll see you tomorrow Sam"

"Bye Roy" you say before turning around to start your walk home.

**1** Yes I know the Fuhrer works in Central but for the sake of my story we're just going to pretend that he doesn't ok?


	6. Miniskirt Mayhem

Forbidden But True A Roy Mustang Story Chapter 5

Mini skirt Mayhem

"I feel totally ridiculous!!" you growl as you and Roy walk into one of the many restaurants of Central.

"Well if you makes you feel any better I'm wishing that I would have made this bet with you a long time ago" he said with one of his infamous smirks

"That doesn't make it any better you pervert!" you mumble under your breath.

Luckily it was still pretty early in the evening so there weren't many people out and about to see you in the black miniskirt you were currently wearing. Once you were seated the cloud of tension seemed to ease as your conversation turned to stories from when you were younger. See your friendship went back farther than just the military academy, much farther. You had known Roy since you were both really young, due to an old friendship between your two families. So most of the talk was about things that they used to do together when they were younger and embarrassing stories.

"Oh yeah and do you remember that time at the lake when you fell off the dock and I had to jump in and pull you out" he said with a laugh.

"I was only four when that happened!" you say in your own defense.

"Well do you remember my 12th birthday party when you were trying to impress my friends by sliding down the stair rail?" you say giving him a sly look.

"Yes I do" he said with a grin "And I remember that they were quite impressed at my daring feat!"

"Yeah that was until you turned around and they saw the hole you had ripped in your pants in the process!" you say laughing.

Roy remanded silent for a few moments, you guessed he was trying to think of something equally, if not more, embarrassing about you. By that time your food had arrived and you conversation turned from childhood memories to your parents.

"Mine are doing fine" Roy said dully "Dad finally retired and handed the business down to Charlie."

Charlie was Roy's older brother of whom Roy was not very fond of. For as far back as you could remember the two brothers had always had this insane rivalry between them. As Roy rose through the military his brother had become an extremely successful businessman, which he would never let Roy forget.

"That's great that your father has finally been able to retire" you say with a smile "You'll have to congratulate him for me"

"You can do that yourself" he said sternly "Because all of them are coming to visit in two days"

"What?!?!" you say in shock "All of them?"

"Yes" he replied not sounding very happy about it "Mother, Dad, and Charles"

"Wow its like a family reunion" you say holding back a laugh as you saw the look of pure disgust on his face.

The conversation once again shifted away from family talk to more casual things.

At the end of the meal as you walked out the door he paused for a moment before asking "Hey its still pretty early would you like to go for a walk?"

There was a little nagging voice in the back of your mind telling not to go, that it would only lead to trouble but there was another voice that over powered it. It said Roy was one of your oldest and best friends and that there was nothing bad about spending time with him.

So you did, saying "Sure that sounds nice".

The two of you made your way down the street towards one of the many little parks that dotted Central City. It was a beautifully clear night and millions of stars shined brightly over head.

"Hey Roy?" you say not sounding as confident as usual.

"Yes Sam?" he answers.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time now and I think now is the perfect time to do it" And with that your embraced him.

"I just wanted to take this time to tell you thank you." you say you voice now shaking a little while he hugged you back "Thank you so much for being there for me"

"It was nothing really" he said in one of the rare times he was trying to be modest.

"No it wasn't" you say looking him in the face "Through all the hard times you have always been at my side and supported me, especially last December…"

You cut short but he knew what you were referring to. Last December was when both of your parents were murdered in a robbery that went horribly wrong. And the whole time Roy had been there to help you through it all, giving you a shoulder to cry on but still encouraging you that you had to keep moving on. Even thought it hurt. After a few moments you finally pull away from him and tug your long black coat closer to your body as a chilly breeze blows by.

"Cold?" he asks with a smile.

"Just a little" you say smiling back "Well we better start heading back"

"Oh why?" he whines like a little kid who wants to stay up late on a school night.

"Because we have work in the morning" you say in you say in a duh tone.

"Of course we get to spend countless hours sitting behind a desk doing paperwork" he said rolling his eyes "What a wonderful way to live my life".

"Well you may be doing paperwork but I'll be at the shooting range with Riza all afternoon" you say with a smirk as the two of you start to walk towards the entrance to the park. "And no you can't come" you add seeing him open his mouth.

"Sam you're no fun!"

You came to an intersection and you turned to him and said "Well I'm going this way"

Which was answered by an "And I'm going this way".

"Well thanks Roy I had a really nice time," you say giving him a warm smile.

"Yeah I did too, we should do this again real soon".

Once again you heard that nagging voice in your head telling it was all a bad idea. That it may start innocent but end in you breaking unwritten rules. But once again you ignored it.

"I'd like that" you reply "Well I'll see you tomorrow".

"Bye Sam" Was the last thing spoken before you both went your separate ways.


	7. Ranges & Rivals

Forbidden But True A Roy Mustang Story Chapter 6 Ranges & Rivals

**Memo: **I'm going to apologize in advance for the many things that have been amiss 1. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out both my editor and my self have been busy and grounded from our Internet usage…. 2. Sorry that this chapter is so dang crappy! It was just one of those things that sounded good when you thought it up and then when it was written it was bad. You know how that feels don't you? All of my little imaginary friends and Roy nod

"Oh come on Riza!" you say in shock, "You think that shot needs work?"

"Yes I do, it was off by at least half a centimeter." "I still think you're crazy…." you mutter rolling your eyes.

"What was that?" she asked cocking a brow.

"Nothing Lieutenant." you say with a smirk.

You enjoyed the time at least once a week that you and Riza spent at the range. It was one of the few times that she would loosen up and have a little bit of fun. Plus it was a hell of a lot better than sitting around doing paperwork.

"So are you doing anything tomorrow night?' she asked "Maybe be we could go out for dinner, we haven't done that in a while."

Your face dropped a bit as you though back to the day before and the plans you had made.

Flashback 

**You shift had been over for about ten minutes but you had stayed behind to finish filing some reports and Roy had decided to wait for you. **

"**Hey Sam are you doing anything tomorrow evening by any chance?" he asked after a few moments of silence.**

"**Maybe" you say looking up from the papers you were putting in your desk "Why do you ask?".**

"**Because as I told you before my family will be in town for a couple of days and they have always been fond of you, so I thought that you might like to join us for dinner Friday night" he responded smoothly.**

**You thought about it and once again that little nagging voice in the back of your head screamed in protest. But when did you ever listen to it anyway? **

"**Sure Roy I'd love too" you say after a short moment of silence. **

"**Great!" he said with a smile "They'll be surprised"**

**You smiled back at your friend warmly as you pulled on your military issue black trench coat and walked towards the door. **

"**Well see you tomorrow!" you said as you briefly paused at the door.**

**You heard Roy call some form of good-bye as you walked out of the office. **

"I'm sorry Riza but I have plans," you say while avoiding her eyes.

"Have plans with the colonel do we?" she says with a smirk.

"Sorta.." you say still not looking her in her face "His parents and going to be in town and since you know we grew up together and all he thought they might like to see me, there's nothing else to it really we're just fr.."

"I know Sam you don't have to explain any of it to me," Riza says cutting you off with a smile "But you two do seem to spend a lot of time together."

"Yeah we do don't we...," you say mulling it all over in your head.

There was a brief silence between you before Riza says; "You haven't told him yet have you?"

"No" you answer with a sigh.

"You think you should?" she questions cocking a brow "Before he starts to get the wrong idea".

"Yeah Riza you're right, I'll make sure I tell him real soon".

"You're still going to be at the Top Gun competition right?" she asks raising an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" you say happily.

"Good now that we've cleared that up lets get back to shooting," she says with one of her rare bright smiles.

You spent all the time from after your lunch to about two hours before the end of your shifts blasting away targets. When you arrived back at the office you found that everyone had left early. Except Roy. When the two of you entered the room you were greeted by the sound of his snoring. You both found it rather hard to contain your laughter at the sight of the colonel asleep at his desk…drooling on a stack of paperwork. Where's Hughes with his camera when you need him?

"Well I better go get copies of the papers that the Colonel…umm …ruined" Riza said before exiting the office in a swift fashion.

"Damn her!" you mutter darkly to yourself, "leaving me with the job out waking this idiot up."

Then you got an idea. You carefully took a couple of the papers that Roy had drooled on as "Evidence" before crumpling the rest into a pile. Then after pulling on your gloves you proceeded to light the papers on fire and yell, "FIRE!" right in Roy's ear. You had never seen the man move that fast in his entire life, as he dashed a good ten feet away from his desk.

"Wow Roy for some one who specializes in flame alchemy you sure to have an unnatural fear of fire don't you?" you say laughing as you extinguish the small flames before they can damage anything else. For a moment he opened his mouth as if he was going to respond but for whatever reason changed his mind. You just rolled you eyes and finished cleaning up the mess of ashes the fire have left behind.

"You do know that the paperwork you just turned into an on desk bonfire will have to be replaced right?" he says with a smirk.

"I know" you reply smirking back at him "Lt. Hawkeye is doing that right now"

"So you've got my subordinates doing your dirty work now do you?" he questions raising an eyebrow.

"Nope" you say still smirking "Those papers were in need of replacing long before I got a hold of them"

"Really and why was that _Colonel_?" he asks thinking he was going to be able to catch you in a lie.

"Lets just say you drool in your sleep _Sir_," you say while hold up the pieces that you had saved.

"I'll pay you five bucks**1 **to destroy them," he says in a low tone after looking around to make sure no one else had seen any thing.

"Deal" you say and snap you fingers, incinerating the paper. After collecting your pay you left to meet Riza for a rescheduled dinner.

The Next Day 

The whole day seemed to blow by in a haze of paperwork and other boring things. You had found a few more of Roy's papers that had "accidentally" been placed into your stack again, but decided to confront him on it later. As you were cleaning up your desk and preparing to leave you were approached by any usually happy looking Roy.

"What's got you so happy?" you ask with eyebrows raised.

"Nothing!" he said still smiling "I just came over here to tell you that I'll pick up at your place around 7:30pm".

He had something else going on you just knew it; he didn't get that happy over things like that. Maybe he found himself a date to show off to his brother. With Roy who knows. When you arrived at home you made a very important realization; you needed something to wear. You couldn't show up to a semi-formal dinner in your uniform, Roy would never let you live it down. But lucky for you, you had hit problems like this before and had an answer. Back in the corner of your closet there was one item of clothing that totally stood out from the rest. It was a beautiful flowing navy blue dress that was loose but form fitting. Simple but elegant. **2 **In other words it was, in your eyes, perfect.

Roy arrived at 7:30, just as he had said.

"Here this is for you" he said as he handed you a single red rose "I figure you dissevered something for agreeing to go through with this"

You smiled warmly at him and said "Thank you Roy but you really didn't have to, I agreed to come with you by choice remember?"

He just smiled back and said, "Well we better get going or we'll be late"

And with that you left. When you arrived at the restaurant you saw that Roy's family was also just getting there. You heard Roy let out a low moan as his mother caught sight of him

"There's my little boy!" she said as she pulled him in to a tight embrace.

"Hi mom it nice to see you" he said forcing a small smile "and you too dad"

"Who's this gorgeous girl you have with you here Roy?" he father asked him as you blushed crimson "She wouldn't be your girlfriend would she?"

Before either of you could answer Roy's mother took a moment from fussing over Roy's hair to correct her husband.

"Robert that's John Larsen's daughter Samantha, you remember the one.." she said with a bit of a nervous laugh .

"Oh of course!" he said laughing along "She's just grown up so much I didn't recognize her at first".

So they knew, but they had never told Roy?

"Yes she's grown into quiet a beautiful young woman," Mrs. Mustang said smiling.

"Thank you very much Mrs. Mustang," you say returning the smile.

"Good lord Samantha you've know me all of your life please call me Ann!" she said before going back to trying to flatten Roy's hair "Roy honey don't you own a comb or something?"

"Yes little brother don't you military men take any pride in your appearance?"

You saw the look of total disgust that over took Roy's face when he heard that voice; it was Charlie.

"Well hello there Miss Larsen!" he said cheerfully before Roy had a chance to say anything about his last remark.

"Hi Charlie it nice to see you again" you say smiling "Oh and please call me Sam".

Charlie took this opportunity to start going on to you about his business and you thought he might never stop. But then Roy decided to make his voice heard.

"Well since everyone has arrived why don't we make our way into the restaurant?" he said while still giving his brother a glare.

"Oh course we seem to be a bit late for our reservation that Roy-kins was nice enough to make" said his mother like she was talking to a two year old and you watched Roy flinch at this.

Roy's mother was a very loving person and she had some letting go issues when it came to her youngest son, so for this reason he tends to avoid having her around anyone who might use her pet names against him. When you were seated Charlie immediately started attacking his younger sibling with questions.

"So its Colonel Roy Mustang is it now?" he asked eyes brows raised and Roy just nodded "Took you long enough didn't it?"

You could tell by the look on his face and the tone of his voice that Roy didn't appreciate the comment when he said "Well big brother I'll have you know that I'm in line to be the youngest member of the Military Command"

"Oh really that's nice" said Charlie not, or at least trying not to, looking very impressed "And if my memory serves me right you'd be Lt. Colonel Samantha Larsen, so are you one of my brother's subordinates?"

You almost felt insulted at that; you had been a colonel for about two months now and even when you were a lower rank you were never one of his subordinates! But you remained calm as you answered him.

"No actually I was promoted to Colonel a few months ago"

"Oh!" he said sounded surprised "Well then congratulations, it must be a real honor for a woman to rank that high!"

Charlie Mustang, annoying older brother, pushy businessman, and over achiever was now also sexist. Not wanting to start anything you just smiled and nodded, but you caught a look of look of very strong anger on Roy's face.

"What's got him so mad" you wondered "It's not like he was the one who was just insulted"

For the next few minutes a heavy blanket of silence covered the table but it was eventually broken by Roy's father.

"That's enough of all the business talk lets discus about other things" he said and gave you a wink.

He understood that his eldest son had offended you. "So how has life been treating you Sam?" Mr. Mustang asked you with a smile.

"Not too bad, besides the fact that I'm currently stuck sharing an office with your procrastinator of a son"

He chuckled at that "So you've been keeping him in line have you?"

You smirked as you replied "Oh no sir that's Lt. Hawkeye's job"

"Yeah and she's the military's best sharpshooter" Roy added with a sigh.

"Sweetie I didn't know your office job was so dangerous!" exclaimed a very troubled Mrs. Mustang.

"Mom I'm a fully trained State Alchemist, being in the office is the least dangerous place for me to be" Said Roy trying to clam his mother "Besides between the two Samantha here is more likely to shoot me before Hawkeye, she's got the itchy trigger finger"

With that comment you prepared yourself for the rage of Mama Mustang, but Roy was the one in trouble.

"Roy Mustang!" she said clearly mad "That was uncalled for young man"

You didn't see the big deal, the guys in the office said stuff like this all the time and you didn't get mad. So why was Roy's mother so upset? But then as Roy apologized, looking like a scolded child, it hit you. This was all a product of her extremely over protective nature, and Roy just went along with it. You had never realized the he capable of this sort of kindness, even towards his own mother. When the dinner was over you all said your good byes and Mrs. Mustang once again smothered her son with hugs and kisses saying that she would see him tomorrow.

When the two of you reached the car you asked "So what's tomorrow?"

Roy just groaned and said "I'm taking them on a tour of Central Command"

"You know I think its really sweet how you put up with your mother" you say in one of the rare moments were you were gentle towards him.

"You really think so?" he asked sounding surprised.

"Yes I do" you say with a smile "I think guys shouldn't be afraid to show that kind of emotion"

You quickly mentally slap yourself for saying the last part aloud.

"So the Blaze Alchemist likes guys who show emotion does she?" he said in a half mocking tone as he slid a little closer to you on the seat.

"Maybe" you mutter as you blush a bit and slide towards the window.

He took that as a hint and slid back into to the driver's seat and pulled out of the parking lot. When you reach your house he pulled over and quickly got out and opened your door while you looked at him as if he had gone totally crazy.

"What was all of that about?" you ask.

"Oh just one of my ways of thanking you for coming with me tonight" he answered with a smile.

Then he suddenly leaned towards you, but must have forgot about the curb and fell flat on his face. But before he hit the pavement you could have sworn that it looked like he was going to kiss you or something. But that thought was quickly pushed aside, it was crazy; he would never do anything like that. As you started cracking up at the sight of Roy crumpled on the sidewalk he just picked himself up mumbling under his breath.

Then after a slightly awkward silence you say "Well I'd better go, thanks for the nice evening"

"Yeah good night" he replies before he gets back in the car and drives away.

**1 **I know that they don't use this type of money but it sounded best.

**2** Wow this is probably to longest, and worst, description of a dress that I have ever written.


	8. A Much Needed Vacation

Forbidden But True A Roy Mustang Story Chapter 7 A Much Needed Vacation

"What a perfect shot!" cried Hughes over the loud speaker. They had agreed to allow him to be the announcer at the Top Gun competition as long as he didn't make any more giant billboards with his daughter's pictures on them. It was a wonderful day to sit out side and watch the military's top sharp shooters battle each other. If only your whole day could have been that pleasant. As planned Roy's family had shown up for the tour of HQ that he had promised them, but Roy had other plans. That day of all days he decided to actually do his paper work and left the task up to some one else. And of course that burden ended up on you. It wasn't really all that bad though; it got you out of your own work. So you walked them through the main buildings and some of the surrounding property introducing them to the various personnel that you encountered.

At 3:00 the four of you walked into the outdoor shooting range only to find Roy had saved you front row seats in the bleachers that had been set up for the occasion.

"I thought you had work to do Colonel," you say sarcastically.

"You think I would miss this?" he said smirking "Hey by the way why aren't you competing this year?"

"Did you really enjoy watching Riza kick my butt that much?" you laugh.

For the next hour you watched the ace shooters go through the different courses that had been set up to test their aim and skill, till finally only two were left. They were 1st lieutenants Hawkeye and Wilder. They both worked their hardest but in the end Riza was once again crowned Central's top sharp shooter.

"Great job both of you!" you said as the champ and runner up came over to join you group.

"Thanks Sam!" Riza said happily.

"Yeah Jake didn't stand a chance!" Roy joked.

"Hey since this going to be the first weekend of summer why don't we all go to my house on the lake to celebrate Riza's victory" Jake put in.

"That sounds like a lot of fun," Riza said with a smile as you and Roy nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled!" Jake said excitedly "We'll leave Saturday morning"

Then He said his goodbyes and left along with Riza.

"You don't think…"Roy started before trailing off

"Oh yeah" you reply with a smirk "This is going to be one interesting trip"

**Saturday 9:00a.m.**

As soon as everyone going on the trip was assembled in front of the Wilder residence you piled into Jake's car and headed for the lake, Jake driving with Roy in the passenger seat and Riza and you in the back. The lake you were headed to was a popular family vacation spot call Turtle Lake **1** which is located out side of Central. When you got there you found that the house was small and simple, but the view was stunningly magnificent.

"Its almost romantic" you caught yourself thinking but quickly shook that thought from your head.

The house only had two bedrooms Riza so shared a room with you while Roy bunked with Jake. After everyone was settled in you preceded to do what you were supposed to do on a good vacation; absolutely nothing. The four of you spent most of the just enjoying you surroundings and each other's company until about an hour after lunch when Jake made a suggestion.

"Hey if you guys want to I have a couple of canoes and we could go paddle around the lake"

"That sounds like a lot of fun!" you say cheerfully.

"Yes I think we should give it a try," Riza added.

So five minutes later you were all out on the boat dock getting ready to get into the canoes.

"Hey Roy do you want a life jacket?" you ask you canoeing partner as you tighten your own jacket.

"I don't need one of those stupid things" he retorts stubbornly

"Suit yourself" you, sigh before stepping into the canoe.

Splashing around on the lake brought back a lot of memories of the times that you and your parents had done things like that, and it almost made you feel sad. Noticing this Roy decided to try to take your mind off of your parents by coming up with a little competition.

"Hey how about we race" he called to Riza and Jake in the other canoe "From here to the other side of the lake"

"You're on!" the pair called back.

And so the race was on as you and Roy took on the lead with Riza and Jake hot on your trail. Determined to win Roy was paddling as hard as he could up in the front of the canoe, so hard that he leaned to far forward and tumbled into the water. Riza and Jake burst out laughing but you just anxiously waited for the Flame Alchemist to surface. Because you knew something they didn't', you knew that Roy Mustang couldn't swim.

I want to take this time to apologize for this chapter being so damn choppy. Hopefully it will be fixed some time soon. I also want to thank my editor CB for the idea for this chapter. It was really kinda funny how it came about; you see amazingly CB hates Mustang so when I asked if she had any ideas for the next chapter she said I should drown him. And surprisingly that inspired the plot for this and the next chapter so CB here's too you!

Next Chapter: Watery Confessions 

Yes I know it's an extremely lame name but I couldn't think of anything else at the moment.


	9. Watery Confessions

Forbidden But True A Roy Mustang Story Chapter 8 Watery Confessions

Desperately you wait for Roy to resurface, and about twenty seconds later your prayers were answered as he came to surface gasping for air. Riza and Jake had continued with the race, not knowing that with out assistance the colonel was doomed to a watery death, so it was now up to you to save him.

"Catch this!" you call as you throw your life vest to him in an attempt to keep him above the water.

But that attempt was in vein and he once again slipped beneath the water. Knowing that there was no more time to waste you dive into the cold water and swim to your friend's aid. When you reach him you secure him into the life jacket, which was still floating near by.

"Thank you" he said softly before coughing up water.

You knew the smartest thing to do now was get Roy out of the water as quickly as possible so you looked at your options. You could waste precious time and energy swimming back to the canoe, which would probably just capsize when you tried to get back in it, or you could pull him to the shore. Hoping you were right you are right you start towards the land at a steady pace, using one arm to keep a firm grip on the life jacket. All that thrashing around in the water had drained a good amount of Roy's energy, but when he began to regain some of it he kicked to help give you an extra boost.

About fifteen grueling minutes after he fell into the water you finally reached the dock. Once reaching dry land you preceded to collapse into an exhausted heap. Chuckling to himself Roy lifted you to your feet and steadied you in his arms.

"I guess I owe you one," he says with a smile.

"Oh yeah!" you breath leaning into his chest.

After a few moments of silence he gently lifts you chin so that your silver eyes meet his gaze.

"Roy what is…" you start but he cuts you off.

"Samantha I love you", he says before softly pressing his lips against yours.

At that moment everything started to make sense. Why you valued his trust so much, why you thought about him so much, and why he was one, if not the only, person who could make you blush with just a look.

"I love you too" you reply as you pull away.

Then he did something that melted your heart. He smiled a genuine smile, which was a rare sight.

"What do you say to us going inside and getting out of these wet clothes?" he asks after a few seconds of silence.

"Sounds good to me!" you answer with a smile.

Not fifteen seconds after those words left your mouth he picked you up and started up the path to the house.

"R-Roy what the hell do you think you're doing?!?!" you stutter in shock.

"Well after all of that swimming I figured my lovely little life saver would like a lift" he answers, that smile still lighting up his face.

He looked so happy and you really were exhausted so you let him have his way.

When you entered the house he quickly stole a kiss before gently placing you on your feet outside your room. He then left without a word. Once you had changed in to dry clothes you promptly collapsed onto the living room couch. You lied there looking out the windows for a long time before you realized that you had started to shiver.

"Cold?" asked Roy's voice as if he had read you mind.

"Just because the weather is warming up doesn't mean that the water is just as warm" you grumble.

"Hey I was in the water too remember" he says playfully

"Oh course I remember you're the reason I ended up in that freezing lake in the first place" you reply with the same tone.

"I know and you have no idea how grateful I am that you jumped in after me," he answered tiring to sound humble "and I'll prove it to you"

Then he disappeared down the hall, and when he returned a minute or two later he was carrying a large blanket. Suddenly you found your self wrapped in the nice warm blanket and Roy's strong arms.

"I could only find one blanket so you'll have to share" he says softly on your ear as he pulls you against his chest.

"Why should I?" you growl teasingly.

"Because you love me," he says with a grin before gently kissing you.

You smile before leaning your head against his chest and slowly drifting to sleep.

Riza's Point of View 

After Jake and I finished the race we realized that Roy and Samantha were nowhere to be seen. When we found their empty canoe we knew some thing had to have gone wrong after Roy fell into the water so we headed back to the house to make sure they had made in back safely.

"Well I think we I have some idea of what they've been up to," Jake said with a grin when he spotted both of them asleep on the couch.

"You think we should wake them up?" I ask unsure of what to do; if anyone heard about this it could get them both into trouble.

"They had to have gone through something if they're both sleeping already, so lets just let them sleep" he answered still grinning.

I just nodded, when she woke up Sam was going to have a lot of explaining to do.


	10. Bastards & Brides

Forbidden But True A Roy Mustang Story Chapter 9 Bastards & Brides

Every once in awhile things seemed to work out in your favor. For example neither Roy nor yourself were very vocal about what was going on in your personal lives. And since Riza and Jake weren't talking you figured that you just might be able to pull this all off. You just might be back in control of your life, or that's what you thought till about 9:18 Monday morning.

"Major Currington" you snarl at the blonde man who had just entered the office.

Like Roy you had known William Currington since you were young but unlike Roy you couldn't stand William.

"_Colonel_ Larsen" he answered emphasizing your title.

"What is it that you need?" you ask, very glad that every one else was out to lunch.

"It was suggested that I drop these by" he said dropping a large envelope on your desk "I know how persnickety you can be about these kind of things"

You glared at the envelope before turning it on him.

"I'll be in touch" he said before exiting the office.

"Stupid arrogant bastard I'm gonna fry him" you mumble.

"That's no way to talk about your fiancée is it?" said Hughes voice from by the door

Your jaw dropped. "H-how'd y-you know that?!" you stutter.

"That stung Sam" he said in a mock hurt tone. "I work in investigations remember? So what's in the envelope?"

"Wedding dress catalogs" you muttered crossly.

"I see"

"Look Hughes please don't tell anyone especially –"

"There's no need I heard it all"

"Roy I can explain!"

"I'll let you two settle this" Hughes said as he quickly exited the room.

"Is there something you've been meaning to tell me?" Roy asked calmly.

"Yes" you say to the floor because you weren't able to look him in the face. "A lot of things happened after you left…"

"Like you getting engaged?" he asked his tone still calm.

"Yes but it wasn't by my choice it was arranged, please Roy you should know better than anyone that I hate William!"

He chuckled at this. "Calm down Sam I trust you. Why don't you just give me the whole story?"

You sighed at his request but proceeded to explain the situation to him. "As you know my parents were a bit protective of me so they wrote up a contract with the Curringtons. That document stated that if anything was to happen to them before I turned twenty-five I was to marry their son. I turn twenty-five in two months"

"Why didn't they choose me?"

"To tell the truth I asked the same question. They said that you were their first choice till you joined the military; they didn't want me to be a soldier's wife. Its kind of funny how it all worked out."

"Why'd you join the army Sam?" he asked seriously.

"To get away from William but you can see how that plan worked" you answered.

"Samantha do you truly love me?"

"You know I do" you respond with out a moments thought.

"Then why don't you just forget the contract?"

"I can't Roy," you say softly, "I thought about it a millions times but that was what my parents wanted"

"But didn't they also want you to be happy? Didn't they want you to spend your life with some one who will love and protect you?"

You were so over come you weren't able to speak so you just nodded.

"William Currington wouldn't be able to do that if his worthless life depended on it but I promise you that I'll love and protect you till the day I die"

"I believe you," you say embracing him.

He held you tightly against him smiling like some one who had just won the lottery.

"Now there's just two more things I have to take care of," he said after a brief silence.

"And what might that be?" you ask.

"The first is to explain this whole thing to Mr. Currington and the second is a surprise"

"All right but don't say anything to William or he might throw a wrench into the plans"

He laughed before kissing you gently and leaving for the Currington home.


	11. Reflections

Forbidden But True A Roy Mustang Story Chapter 10 Reflections

Two years later you opened your photo album to see pictures of your wedding. You in a white dress looking miserable and William in a tuxedo looking quite happy with him self. Or that's what you would have seen if Roy hadn't stepped in.

Two Years Ago 

Roy felt as though all the happiness in his life depended on the old man's answer, and the truth was it pretty much did.

"Well hello Mr. Mustang it's been a long time!" Mr. Currington said shaking Roy's hand.

"Please call me Roy Mr. Currington"

"So what brought you out here today?" the older man asked getting right down to business.

"Samantha Larsen" was his simple answer

"Ah yes, my son said he thought you might have some kind of relationship with her"

"Sir I love her with all my heart and I'm begging you to please cancel the engagement between her and your son"

The man laughed and Roy feared the worst.

"I'll comply with your request on one condition," he said.

"Anything"

"You have to promise that you'll love and treat her like she so greatly deserves"

Roy's serious expression broke into a smile "I was planning on it sir"

Mr. Currington chuckled before saying "You know Roy I've been praying that some one like you would come along because she can do so much better then William."

Thanks to Roy you instead look back to see yourself smiling like the luckiest woman alive while you and him share your first dance as a married couple.

Well I can't believe I'm saying this but this is the final chapter. I know this isn't the best story, it's far from it, but I've got to say that I'm quite proud that I finally finished it. Please review and let me know how I did.


End file.
